puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Pucca DVDs
Are the DVD releases of Pucca that tells the stories and adventures of a little girl named Pucca that like to eat noodles and is in love with a ninja named Garu. The first DVD was relased in 2007 DVD 'Pucca: Funny Love' DVD Release Date: 2 July 2007 Pucca is the young daughter of Korean noodle house owners and she is hopelessly in love with the ninja Garu. He tries desperately to avoid Pucca's advances and antics ensue. Features Keep Case Full Frame - 1.33 Audio: Dolby Digital 2.0 - English 'Pucca: Kung Fu Kisses' ' ' DVD Release Date: 18 March 2008 The adventures of young Pucca continue with KUNG FU KISSES. The cute little character obsesses over her one true love--a ninja named Garu--but can't seem to catch his attention. The show, which originally emerged as an online cartoon, revolves around Pucca's increasingly frantic attempts to snag Garu. Feautures Keep Case Full Frame - 1.33 Audio: Dolby Digital 2.0 - English, Spanish DVD-ROM Features: Weblin Episodes: 1 - Dance Pucca Dance 2 - Scenes From a Maul 3 - Dream On 4 - A Better Boyfriend 5 - The Ring Ring Touch 6 - Matinee Mayhem 7 - Slam Bam Birthday Bash 8 - Hootin' Tootin' Ninjas 9 - Evil Love 10 - Soap Opera 11 - Prince Not So Charming 12 - A Leg Up 13 - Little Miss Sooga 'Pucca: Ninja Love Noodles' DVD Release Date: 18 March 2008 The adventures of love continue.....The cute little character obsesses over her one true love--a ninja named Garu--but can't seem to catch his attention. The show, which originally emerged as an online cartoon, revolves around Pucca's increasingly frantic attempts to snag Garu. Feautures: Keep Case Full Frame - 1.33 Audio: Dolby Digital 2.0 - English, Spanish Episodes: 1 - Noodle Around the World 2 - Misplaced Face 3 - And the Band Played Rong 4 - The Shirtless Avenger 5 - Four Alarm Fire 6 - Sooga Size Me 7 - Ninjitsu For Dummies 8 - Tobe's Nighttime Troubles 9 - Chef Slump 10 - Ninja License Passed 11 - Feud Fight 'Pucca: Spooky Sooga Village' DVD Release Date: '16 September 2008 ' ''' There's something super-weird about Sooga Village. But never fear! Whatever happens Pucca is here! She's the super-powered, super-cute niece of the chefs at the Go-Rong Restaurant. When Pucca's not out delivering delicious noodles to the villagers ...of Sooga, she's chasing skeletons, ghosts, magic chickens and her one true love, Garu. Everyday in Sooga Village is filled with jumps, kicks and surprises but nothing can stop these mini-martial artists. Spooky Sooga Village is a fun mix of mischief and magic for any little ghoul! Pucca may be little, but she's mighty! In this collection of 11 crazy PUCCA episodes, the tiny ninja queen has wild Halloween adventures in Spooky Sooga Village, interacting with monks, magic, ghosts and her many kung-fu friends. '''Feautures: Region 1 Keep Case Full Frame - 1.33 Audio: Dolby Digital 2.0 - English, Spanish Episodes: 1. "Them Bones" 2. "Ghost of a Kiss" 3. "The Usual Ching" 4. "A Force of Won" 5. "The Cursed Tie" 6. "Invisible Trouble" 7. "High Voltage Ninjas" 8. "Ninjasaurus" 9. "Unfortunate Cookies" 10. "Itsy Bitsy Enemy Within" 11. "Funny Love Eruption" 'Pucca: Secret Samurai Santa' DVD Release Date: '28 October 2008 ' ''' Winter is the most exciting time of the year-- especially in Sooga Village. With Santa living in a candy cottage in the middle of town he defiantly knows who's been a naughty or nice ninja. Pucca has been super good this year but will it be enough to get what she wants for Christmas--the ninja boy Garu? Join Santa, Pucca and the rest of Sooga's snow ninjas for kung-pao powered winter break. It's Christmastime in Pucca's village, and the tiny animated ninja is all suited up for adventures in a winter wonderland. In this collection of 10 snow-filled episodes, Pucca plays with polar bears, sniffs out a Santa imposter, and makes a wish for the ninja boy of her dreams. '''Feautures: Region 1 NTSC Keep Case Full Frame 1.33 Audio: Dolby Digital 2.0 - English, Spanish DVD-ROM: Interactive Game - Design-Your-Own Secret Samurai Throwing Star Holiday Ornament Episodes: 1. TIS THE SEASON FOR REVENGE 2. NORTHERN LIGHTS OUT 3. SECRET SANTA 4. ON THIN ICE 5. SNOW NINJAS 6. WOOLEN WARRIOR 7. NO YEAR'S EVE 8. LUMBERJACKED 9. PUCCAHONTAS 10. SWISS KISS 'Pucca: Sooga Super Squad' DVD Release Date: '''3 march 2009 Welcome to the action-packed Sooga Village, where extraordinary races are run every day. After all, it is the home of the super-cute, super-powered Pucca and her dreamboat ninja boy Garu. With best friends Abyo and Ching, pet cat Mio, Master .Soo, and even Santa, Pucca and Garu use magic and might to keep their rivals at bay. Even in the midst of kung fu chases and martial arts mayhem, there's always time for a hot bowl of noodles and a kiss. Pucca, a tiny Ninja heroine, teams up with her dream boy, Garu, and her friends, Abyo and Ching, to battle enemies and seek out adventure in Sooga Village. This magic- and noodle-filled collection of Pucca episodes follows the fun-loving team as they practice martial arts, find good food, and even fall in love. '''Feautures: Region 1 NTSC Keep Case Full Frame - 1.33 Audio: Dolby Digital - English, Spanish Additional Release Material: Bonus Footage: 1. Pucca Animatics Interactive Features: Interactive Games: 1. Color-Your-Own-Cover Activity Episodes: 1. Knock It Off 2. Invincible Vengeance 3. Sooga Super Squad 4. Striking Out 5. Datin' And Dumplins 6. Surf Ninjas 7. Ping Pong Pucca 8. Let's Go Fly A Ninja 9. The Sooga Showdown 10. Tokyo A Go-Go 11. Up From The Depths 12. Gold Medal Garu 13. Autograph This! Category:Merchandise